


"Hey Daddy..."

by GaySanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySanvers/pseuds/GaySanvers
Summary: Twitter request from @bonsaisawyer where they're having a family dinner and Alex says "hey daddy, can you pass me the salt?" and both Maggie and Jeremiah reach for it...





	

Alex takes a bite of the salmon on her plate and scrunches her nose. When is Kara going to learn that you NEED to salt stuff?! It's not like she needs to worry about her health, she could literally live off of donuts and fast food and still stay her slim figure.

"Hey daddy, can you pass me the salt"

Both Maggie and Jeremiah look up from their plates and reach for the salt. Alex freezes in her seat, not realizing what she'd just said until it was to late. She can feel her face turning red and Maggie is staring at her and Jeremiah is staring at Maggie, then at Alex, then back at Maggie; taking him a while to realize what had just happened. J'onn, Winn and James are sitting across the table from Alex and J'onn is hiding his face in his hands and Winn is trying his best not to laugh and James is hitting Winn on the arm, because this is really not the time.

From this moment on everything happens in slow motion. Maggie meets Alex's eyes and seeing Alex this embarrassed and red turns Maggie on.

Maggie finally, after what seems like forever, leans back into her seat and Jeremiah passes Alex the salt. He's never going to be able to get this image out of his head. Alex and Maggie in bed, naked and sweaty. -Alex whimpering "oh yes daddy, right there" right before she orgasms.- He shakes his head and starts talking to Kara, trying his best to shake what just happened.

"Is it okay if i borrow Alex for a moment?" Maggie asks as she stands and puts a comforting hand on Alex's shoulder.

Everyone just nods, not knowing what to say or how to react.

Alex feels her face turning red again and now she's sweating too, beads of sweat running down her cleavage, her back, her forehead. Maggie leans down, wipes the beads off Alex's forehead and whispers "i'm gonna fuck you so hard later you're not even going to remember your own name."

Alex takes a sharp breath and she stands quickly and pulls Maggie into the bathroom.

It's quiet now, everyone staring at each other. Everyone knowing what's going to happen but they're all trying to ignore it. J'onn shudders, because he knows, he is psychic after all and then there's Kara, Kara who can't help but sharpen her hearing when they leave.

Once in the bath room Alex can feel the panic rising in her chest.

"Maggie I... I'm so sorry... I don't... I don't know what happened... This never happens, gosh they must think I'm so dirty... I can't believe this happened... especially n..." Maggie cuts her off with a long, soft kiss. When they part Maggie clears her throat and speaks.

"Babe, do you think this is the first time this has happened? You know I've always had a kink for being called 'daddy' and, well, I have been with quite a few women and I have been to quite a few family dinners where this has happened. Don't worry, kay? they're not gonna remember this forever." Maggie says as Alex smiles nervously.

"But J'onn...?" Alex says, her voice filled with angst.

"Alexandra Danvers, J'onn knows, he's known for a while. It's not like I can keep my mind off of what we do in the bedroom, and the bathtub, the kitchen counter, your desk, when we're together at the DEO. Especially not when you're in you're wearing your glasses and your lab coat. He IS psychic and if he doesn't wanna know then he shouldn't pry in our thoughts, right?" Maggie says and brushes yet another bead of sweat off of Alex's forehead.

"You know what, babe? Let's go back out there and finish our meal and then when everyone's gone home I'm going to show you exactly how much I need you right now." Maggie says with a smirk.

"Sounds good… daddy." Alex smiles and bumps Maggie on the shoulder with her fist.

Kara shudders and rubs her ears at this. WHY does she ALWAYS have to eavesdrop every when she KNOWS she doesn't wanna hear the conversation?!

The dinner continues in silence, with only failed attempts of small talk, and once everyone's left Maggie's place, the second Winn and James exits the door and Maggie closes it behind them, a little too fast and a little too hard for them not to realize what's about to go down, Alex hears Winn whoop and James is laughing and before she knows it Maggie's lips are on hers and her hands automatically shoot up to cradle Maggie's elbows, but Maggie's arms are already wrapped around Alex, fingers tangling in her hair. Maggie backing them towards the kitchen counter, fast, a little too fast because when the small of Alex's back hits it she can feel it's going to bruise. It's going to bruise bad but she doesn't care, all she cares about right now is Maggie. All she needs right now is Maggie. She's never needed Maggie this bad.

"Oh daddy… please… I can't wait anymore" Alex whimpers as Maggie unbuttons her jeans and slides her hand into Alex's pants. Maggie gasps at how wet Alex is and she can feel the heat between her own legs getting more and more intense.

Maggie pulls her hand out of Alex's pants just long enough to take her and lift her onto the counter and pull her jeans and panties off.

Alex shudders and Alex screams Maggie's name and Alex cumms as Maggie's tongue is on her clit and Maggie's fingers are inside her, hitting just that spot she needs to orgasm, to cum, hard.

Maggie keeps pumping her fingers slowly in and out until Alex comes down from her high.

Alex sits up on the counter, her face still red from her orgasm. Maggie smiles and wipes her mouth and hands on the towel conveniently laying right beside them and takes Alex into an embrace.

"Thank you, for today. For everything." Alex says, her voice raspy from screaming Maggie's name.

"Anytime, Danvers. Anytime." Maggie smirks as she helps her lover down from the counter, having to put a supportive arm around Alex's waist because Alex's legs are still weak from her orgasm. Alex puts her arms around Maggie's neck and kisses her sloppily until she regains the strength in her legs. She then leads Maggie to the bedroom to return the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is one of my first fic's in years and it's my first ever dirty fic so pls don't judge me haha


End file.
